


It`s not like anyone will notice.

by foreveroptimist



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveroptimist/pseuds/foreveroptimist
Summary: Sometimes it`s the little things that makes you fall in love, the things no one else seems to notice about a person. Just a little story to point out how one character can have many layers, and that we often see only what we choose to see.
Relationships: Paul Robinson/Terese Willis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	It`s not like anyone will notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it`s the little things that makes you fall in love, the things no one else seems to notice about a person. Just a little story to point out how one character can have many layers, and that we often see only what we choose to see.

“Can you at least try not to act like a grumpy old man? Just for a couple of hours!” Harlow was clearly annoyed with her grandfather.   
“Fine, fine!!! I`ll put on my “Happy suburban grandfather-face, and laugh at Karl`s dumb old jokes, just for you!” Paul answered, before he came over to Terese, kissed her quick and said “I`ll be back soon!”

“Wait, where are you off to? We`re all meeting outside in ten minutes!”

“Just picking up something I forgot at the store!” he said and was out the door before she could tell him to hurry up!

Ned shook his head. “Not really a social person that hubby of yours!” he said, but Terese just shook her head.   
“Give him a break! He`ll be there!”

She was used to this by now. People having a go at Paul. Always thinking the worst of him, always assuming before knowing, and always trying to change him. But she knew better. Still, sometimes, especially at days like this, she wished more people could see him the way she did, so she wouldn`t constantly feel like she had to defend him. Not that he ever asked her to. He seemed perfectly happy being “the grumpy old man” that everybody loved to hate.  
Brad had told her about days like this, long before they even thought about moving here. Those days when the neighbours all came together, gathered in the street for one of those “famous” Ramsay Street barbeques. No special occasion, just good neighbours being good friends, having a good time.

She was talking to David when Paul drove up and parked in the driveway.   
“I see dad is late as usual. He just loves making an entrance, doesn`t he?” David seemed annoyed, but Terese couldn`t help smiling when her husband walked towards her. Car keys in one hand, and a shopping bag in the other.

“Where did you rush off to?” she asked, as she leaned in for a kiss.

Paul smiled and pointed to the shopping bag.  
“Mac `n cheese for Emmet! It`s kind of our thing.” he said and placed the bag on the table next to the salads. 

Terese could literally feel her heart melting. This, things like this, was what made her love him so much. The little things he did or said. The little things no one else seemed to notice, because he was always so subtle, things he never wanted credit for.

As the street filled with friends and neighbours, she sat on the blanket Paul had laid out for them on the grass in Karl and Susan`s front yard. Sounds of laughter filled the street, as she observed the people she had come to care so much about interact with each other. Teenagers flirting, grown men being competitive while playing cricket , children filling up on cupcakes before dinner. 

Every now and then people would join her. Talk about the weather, laugh at Toadies attempt of hitting the ball, while failing repeatedly…and all the women betting how long it would be before Pierce took his shirt off. And every once in a while, people would comment on Paul, and ask her what she did to make him join them all, seeing as he was always busy working, or thinking he was too rich to “play with the little people”!

But Terese ignored them as she watched her husband across the street. He stood next to Emmet, filling up their plates with mac`n cheese. She had never known Paul to enjoy the “culinary wonders of semi-manufactured pre-cooked carbs” but here he was, bonding with a young boy over something as simple as that and being rewarded with a trusting smile. A moment between the two of them and no one but her seemed to notice.

She saw the happy tears in Sheila`s eyes and how proud she got when Karl wouldn`t stop bragging about his sausages, and Paul touched her shoulder gently and loudly said that the sausages were ok, but nothing compared to the ones Gary used to make. 

Terese watched her husband struggling a bit trying to sit down on one knee after picking up Hugo who had fallen over while chasing the bubbles Nelly was blowing. Did anyone else even notice how he placed Hugo on his lap, kissed his knee, and made funny faces to make the little boy feel better. She didn`t think so.

She watched his cheeky smile as he walked away after letting Cloe have the final word in another silly discussion, knowing fully well he could have easily put her in her place with one last comment, yet choosing not to do so.   
Terese smiled when he carried Susan`s plate over to her chair, after seeing her hands shaking a bit. He knew Susan still had a hard time coping with things in the aftermaths of Finn, and that her MS was acting up a bit.   
From across the street he caught her eye. She smiled at him. He walked over to her, carrying a plate with a piece of Sheilas “famous” chocolate cake. 

“Want to share?” He smiled back at her.

“There was only one piece left?” she asked.

“No, two. But you know how much Roxy loves cake, so I let her have it!”

“So…have you had enough neighbourly fun for today? Should we go home and relax for a while, just the two of us?” Terese was giving him an opportunity to pack up and leave, but he put a piece of chocolate cake in his mouth and leaned back on the grass, pulling her down with him so she could lie on his arm.

“Nah… Harlow and Hendrix left a little while ago. I saw them sneak into the backyard. Let the young lovebirds have a little more time alone before this grumpy old granddad ruins their fun!”

“You are such a sweet man, my love.” Therese said, but Paul playfully placed his finger over her lips.

“Shhhh, don`t let anyone hear you say that , darling!” he laughed. “They`ll all think I`m going soft in my old days!”

Terese smiled to herself, thinking again that this was the reason she loved him so much. This side to him that he never really let anyone else see, like he preserved it for her only, and it made her feel special. So what if people didn`t notice, as long as she knew.  
She leaned in for a kiss and smiled at the fact that he tasted like Sheila`s chocolate cake. Paul seemed surprised when she deepened the kiss, so he opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Uhm...you do realise we`re lying in the Kennedy`s front yard right? Surrounded by nosy neighbours!”

Terese smiled and leaned in for another kiss. 

“Who cares, trust me, it`s not like anyone will notice anyway!”


End file.
